


That One Night That Keeps Coming Back

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU - Slight Divergence, Fantasy, Juzo Doesn't Know Rin's Real Age, M/M, One Night Stand, Romance, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a one night stand with an older man isn't the worse idea Rin's had. Though none of them bite him in the ass like this one, like discovering said man is actually his best friend's brother. Someone up there has it for Rin; not that he's surprised with his heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Night That Keeps Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that hit me late at night once and never stopped bugging me. At least until now.
> 
> This is supposed to be chapter one, but muse got distracted. For now, you can just enjoy the sex between Juzo and Rin before I come back and make things very complicated.
> 
> Comments and reviews very appreciated. How else am I to know that this fic is welcome?

Rin doesn't want to think right now. Especially not about the fact his “baby brother” Yukio is leaving the monastery – leaving _him_ – and going to Senior High School while Rin is getting increasingly behind.

Which is why he's making out with an older guy at the moment.

Rin lets out a gasp as hands pull his hips closer, moaning into the hot kiss as the guy who was giving him smouldering eyes all evening proves he's got vast experience and talent in this. Exactly what Rin wants and needs.

It's not the first, and probably not the last, time Rin has fallen into bed with an older guy. Or woman for that matter. It's not hard with his height and attitude to give the impression of being older than he is. And Rin is definitely willing to get with people who are willing to bed him.

He's never seen this guy before and doesn't think he will again; he said something about a business trip and that he's from Kyōto. Which is perfect: some of Rin's one night stands get prissy when he doesn't come back so having someone who's _never_ coming back is great.

A nip at his lower lip brings Rin back to the present and he lets out a needy whine as Kyōto Guy rocks his hips against him, pressing his hardened organ against Rin's own already painfully throbbing dick. Kyōto Guy breaks their kiss, looking flushed already.

“We...need a bed...” Kyōto Guy pants out, eyes darting around.

Rin takes a moment to rearrange his brain into the right position, then snags Kyōto Guy's wrist. Pulling him along, Rin leads him past the rest of the party people and deeper into the deliberately western in style bar. They finally reach the appropriate door and, after pausing to listen to see if anyone else is using the place, Rin slams the door open to see the bedroom set up in the back. Rin's pretty sure the bar owner knows what goes on here and that he doesn't care either. Probably set up on purpose for whatever reason.

Rin's eyes dart over the room, seeing the bedside table, the small lamp on top of it, the small bench set to the side, and the bed at the very centre. Satisfied with what he sees, he turns to see Kyōto Guy shutting and locking the door behind him. The only light comes from the lamp on the bedside table and it casts shadows around, making Kyōto Guy's brown eyes turn a predatory amber.

Rin pounces on Kyōto Guy before he's fully prepared, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss, humming happily as Kyōto Guy chuckles and returns his enthusiastic kiss with even more enthusiasm. It's nice for Rin to have to stretch up to kiss someone for once; he's usually too tall that he's either at eye level or the one on top.

Point in Kyōto Guy's favour.

The kiss breaks after a moment, Kyōto Guy pulling back and smiling down at Rin. “What's your name?”

Rin blinks. He hadn't expected that to be asked. He pulls a smirk up to his face instead of answering and kisses the guy again.

Kyōto Guy laughs. “Hmmm...okay. But my name's Jūzō.” He nips Rin's lip and reaches his hands down to go for Rin's belt, working it off in a smooth motion.

“Want me to scream it?” Rin offers seductively, sighing as Jūzō's mouth works down to his neck and starts nibbling on it.

“You _will_ scream it.” Jūzō breaths into his ear, giving it a lick that makes Rin shudder as the feeling shoots straight to his groin.

Jūzō's hands go straight to Rin's dick, zipping open his jeans and sliding into his pants to cup it. Rin lets out a moan, rolling his hips into the feeling. Jūzō hums at that, then moves his hands up – despite Rin's whine of protest – to Rin's shirt. A little work and help from Rin and it's tossed to the side. Rin grins at that and pounces on Jūzō, working at his own button-up shirt.

Once Jūzō loses his shirt, Rin gives him a few kisses on his chest, making his fingers dance over his muscles – wow he works out _a lot_ for a business man – and even giving small little scratches with his nails. Jūzō hisses but it's a pleased hiss, proved by him pulling Rin up again for another kiss.

Open mouthed and messy, Rin moans and sighs into it as he lets Jūzō invade his mouth, fucking his mouth with his tongue. His heart pounds, as does his dick, and Rin shudders at the thought of this action being echoed below.

Rin pulls back at that thought, and backs up to the bed. Grinning at Jūzō, he drops his pants and boxers, kicking them aside in a smooth, practised motion.

A deep intake from Jūzō is his answer, brown eyes glued to his now very naked figure, illuminated by the nearby lamp. Rin's penis stands up straight and proud, the younger man giving it a quick rub and pull at the electric feelings running through him.

Then another hand is on it, Jūzō having approached while Rin wasn't looking, and Rin melts under the sensation, his knees trembling. Rin manages to look up and gets pulled into another deep kiss, trembling as Jūzō steadily strokes his cock.

Rin breaks the kiss with a gasp and looks down to see Jūzō steadily working his cock, ignoring his own pressing on his pants. Rin flushes and pants at the sight, then, wrangling his brain, reaches out to massage the lump in Jūzō's pants.

Jūzō lets out a groan at that, hips jerking forwards under the sensation and hands slipping from Rin's cock. Rin can smell the musky scent of sweat starting to cover Jūzō and him, making him shudder. So hot and so good.

Jūzō opens glazed eyes to see Rin sinking to his knees, resting his hands on the elder man's hips. Rin flashes a bright smile up at Jūzō, then starts mouthing at Jūzō's cock through his pants. Jūzō lets out a whimper at the sensation, trying to push his hips forward. But Rin is stronger than he looks and holds him easily.

Rin pauses at the zipper on Jūzō's pants. Looking up at the business man, Rin deliberately licks his lips before turning his attention back to the zipper. Carefully, born of practise and “lessons”, Rin grips the zipper tag in his teeth and starts to _slowly_ pull it down.

Jūzō gasps at the sight, trembling hands grabbing Rin's hair. Eyes glued to the sight, he watches as Rin slowly uncovers his dick, making his pants and boxers drop to the ground.

Rin lets out an impressed whistle upon first sight of Jūzō's rather prominent erection. “Nice. Very big and beautiful.”

Jūzō whines as Rin breaths on his erection, then flashes a grin up at him. Not wanting to trip on his pants, Jūzō carefully toes out of them and pushes them away.

After Jūzō is done there, Rin goes to nibble on Jūzō's hipbone, enjoying his reactions as he trails away from that to his stomach. Rin gives a lick there, dipping his tongue in his belly button, before finally trailing down to Jūzō's treasure trail.

“I'm...ah...clean.” Jūzō pants out, rubbing at Rin's ear, flushing at the dancing tongue moving across his skin.

Rin moans at the feeling of his ear being touched. Blinking back his daze, Rin smiles up at him. Slowly, making sure Jūzō is watching, he presses his face close to Jūzō's erection and takes a deep breath.

“Smells dirty.” Rin teases him, then opens his mouth and licks the tip of that thick, pulsing cock.

Jūzō lets out a loud cry at that, only Rin's strong grip on his hips keeping him from banging into the younger man.

Rin smirks and, looking up at Jūzō, starts to make his tongue dance around the tip of his penis. Jūzō pants and moans, face flushed and eyes glued on Rin's actions.

Rin pulls back to blow gently on the cock, Jūzō letting out a choked sound at that. Rin licks his lips and smiles. “Tastes good.” He purrs, then returns to Jūzō's cock.

Opening his mouth wide, Rin carefully starts taking in Jūzō. The elder man gasps and shudders as his cock slowly disappears into Rin's mouth, enveloped in wet, sucking heat.

Jūzō's jaw drops and he shudders, fixated on the fact Rin just swallowed all of him. “Holy...holy shit!” Jūzō gasps. “You...don't you have a gag reflex?”

Rin looks up at him, eyes dancing, then slowly closes his eyes and moans. Jūzō cries out at that, then grabs Rin's hair and pulls. Rin, startled, pulls off of Jūzō, looking up at Jūzō surprised. Jūzō licks his lips, staring at Rin's swollen and reddened lips, before saying, “I...I don't...want to...”

Rin slowly smiles as he figures it out, standing up slowly and pressing a finger to Jūzō's lips. “I get it. Bed?”

Jūzō chuckles and lightly kisses Rin, a mere brush against Rin's lips. “Yes.”

It's only a few steps away, and they fall onto it in a pile of limbs, Rin giggling a bit as Jūzō nibbles at his neck. “Ah...wait...”

Rin rolls over and goes for the nearby bedside table. Jūzō admires the ass in his view, carefully massaging the globes and enjoying Rin's reaction; freezing then shuddering with a soft moan. Finally Rin rolls back up, bringing with him a condom package and a tube of lube.

Jūzō blinks at the sight and Rin laughs. “The owner makes sure this place is stocked, just in case. As long as no _problems_ are found to originate here, he is able to keep this place up.”

Jūzō smiles at that and kisses Rin, running his tongue over his still wet lips. “Good idea.”

Accepting the lube, Jūzō gets Rin to roll over and prop himself up on his knees, baring his ass to his view again. Running a hand over it, Jūzō opens the tube and squeezes out a good dollop of the lube. Rubbing it between his fingers, he approaches Rin, who shivers in the growing tension.

“Shh...” Jūzō presses gently down on Rin's back, trailing down until he hits his tailbone. Rin lets out a loud cry in reaction, making Jūzō blink.

Jūzō, smirking, strokes that section as he carefully rubs Rin's anus, getting it ready. Rin cries out and shakes, burying his head in his arms. “Dam—dammit! Just...just do something!”

Chuckling, Jūzō carefully inserts his first finger into Rin. Rin tenses and shudders at that, then breaths in deeply, obviously focusing on relaxing. Carefully moving the finger around, Jūzō gets the muscles within stretched and well lubed. Once Rin shows he has relaxed enough, Jūzō removes the first finger. Reapplying the lube, Jūzō returns with two fingers this time, carefully scissoring them and rubbing Rin's slick with sweat back.

The teen gasps and trembles, shifting his legs a bit and swallowing as Jūzō carefully prepares him. Soon he's moaning and gasping, as the pain fades away and there is just a pleasant feeling emanating from there, the sensitive nerves within sending signals up of _feels-good_.

Then _lightning_.

“Ah! Oh...oh shit...” Rin gasps and shudders, sweating and shaking more, spreading his legs and lifting his hips back. “More...so...ah...so _good_...”

“Hmmm...” Jūzō rubs the prostate he's finally found, making Rin shriek in pleasure. “So there it is...”

Jūzō carefully removes his fingers again, despite Rin's protests. Getting more lube on his fingers – can never be too careful – he returns with three fingers and goes straight for the prostate as much as stretching Rin out further.

Rin cries out, gasping and rolling his hips. “Please, please, please...”

“Shhhh...need to make sure you are ready for me.” Jūzō leans over and presses his cock into Rin's thigh, feeling the younger man tremble and biting down on a strangled moan himself at the feeling – hot, slick skin on a part of him burning for more – before pulling back carefully.

Rin swallows and looks between his legs to catch a glimpse of Jūzō's massive penis, the hard head dripping with pre-cum and looking oh-so-lovely and desirable in his state.

Jūzō rakes his fingers around, spreading them almost curiously in response to Rin's cries. But now he can barely hold off anymore and, checking to make sure Rin is ready, he pulls them out slowly. “Turn over.” Jūzō tells him, using his hands to coax Rin over. “I want to see you.”

Rin moans and slowly turns over, meeting Jūzō's gaze. Face flushed and sweat clinging to his brow, Rin watches as Jūzō rips open the condom package. Then he suddenly sits up and grabs it from Jūzō. “Let me do it.” He offers with a quick grin.

Jūzō raises an eyebrow, but settles back and lets Rin slink over and slowly, carefully pulling the lubricated condom on, breathing on Jūzō's engorged flesh in a fashion that makes Jūzō shake. Then Rin slowly lies back down and, grabbing his knees, pulls himself out and wide; revealing himself to Jūzō in a move that takes his breath away.

“Damn.” Jūzō breaths out, then shuffles forward. Pressing his glans to Rin's anus, kissing it, then slowly breaching the hole. Rin cries out as he's stretched even further, dropping his knees and reaching up to grab Jūzō's neck and pull him down.

Jūzō slides the last few inches in in response to that, gasping at the tight heat surrounding him. Looking down, he swallows at the sight, both shadowed and illuminated, of him being swallowed into his bed partner's tight ass. “Oh god...”

“Heh.” Rin gasps, looking at Jūzō's face and brushing aside locks of hair sticking to his face via sweat. “You look like you've never done this before.”

“Not on this end.” Jūzō admits, gasping. “At least not with a guy.”

Rin grins at that and _squeezes_ , causing a hoarse cry to erupt from Jūzō's throat. “Well, don't I feel special.”

Jūzō grabs Rin's hand and kisses it, then entwines their fingers. “I'm gonna move.”

Rin nods in understanding and moans as Jūzō pulls out, slowly, not too much, then goes back in. Rocking his hips back and forth, Jūzō sets a small, shallow pace for the beginning. Carefully moving so as to not hurt Rin. Rin moans and mewls, breathing shallowly as Jūzō slowly starts to speed up, go a little deeper and stronger.

Rin lets out a cry as Jūzō finally brushes past his prostate again. “More! Jū...Jūzō!” Rin shrieks again as Jūzō, encouraged by Rin's cries and his own growing impatience, slams into Rin.

The pace quickens from there, Rin pulling Jūzō down to allow him to swallow his cries with a deep kiss, before Jūzō breaks it and slams in again, provoking another cry of his name.

“Sounds so sweet.” Jūzō growls, then leans down to nibble on Rin's neck, moving up to bite gently at his ear. Rin gasps at that and throws his arms around Jūzō's neck.

Rin's dick is being massaged by Jūzō's movements, but it's not quite enough. Growling, Rin reaches down and grasps it, rubbing and stroking it. Pausing to bring up his hand, Rin licks it, making a show of wetting his fingers and palms to Jūzō – which results in a low growl-groan and faster, harder movements – before returning to his fat erection and stroking it.

Jūzō snaps his hips into Rin, striking his prostrate on the way and making Rin cry out. Snarling slightly, Jūzō grabs Rin's hand and removes it from his erection, replacing it with his own that moves slowly in counterpoint to his increasingly fast pace otherwise.

“Jūzō...please...Jūzō!” Rin begs, head tossing back and forth and hips wriggling as he searches for more. More pleasure, more sensation.

Jūzō starts to lose his previous pace, stuttering and gasping as his climax approaches. Leaning down, he rests his head briefly against Rin's chest before pulling himself back up and snapping his hips forward.

“Ah!” Rin cries out again. “Jūzō...gonna...cum...” He pants out, glazed eyes staring up at Jūzō in a flushed, sweating face.

“Then cum.” Jūzō manages to gasp out. “I'm...not...ah...”

Rin screams, crying out Jūzō's name in a long wail. Waves of fire emanate from his centre and explode, shattering him into pieces.

Jūzō chokes and holds his breath as Rin's movements squeeze him, causing him to lose what minimal control he had. His orgasm is a pulsing, electric feeling that whites out his vision for a moment.

Time holds still for a moment, only their heavy breaths informing each other that life and time still exists. Jūzō lets out a deep breath, carefully extracting himself from Rin with a tight hold on the condom. Rin flops to the side, breathing in and out as he tries to slow his heartbeat down.

Jūzō carefully ties and drops the condom in the nearby garbage, then returns to Rin. Carefully gathering Rin in his arms, Jūzō turns him over to face him. Rin blinks up at him.

“Wow.” Rin says, then chuckles. “Okay that was lame, but true.”

Jūzō huffs out an amused breath and pulls Rin closer, burying his face in Rin's hair. “True.”

“You gonna cling to me all night?” Rin has to ask. After all, normally he leaves after some time with most bed-partners.

“I was thinking some breathing space and then another round actually.” Jūzō smirks as Rin pulls back and stares up at him in an “are you fucking serious?” look. “Yes, I'm serious. Just give me a moment to get my strength back.”

Rin laughs. “Never had that before.” Rin eyes Jūzō for a moment, then grins broadly and reaches up those inches between them to kiss Jūzō. Slow, not rushed, but passion is very much there. “I like that.”

“Hm, glad of that.” Jūzō slowly sits up. “So, how shall we do this?”

Rin, laughing, pulls Jūzō back down and flips him over so Rin's on top. “How about you sit back and enjoy?” He suggests coyly.

Jūzō looks Rin up and down, seeing the slowly getting interested organ between his legs, and grins; showing off his teeth in an almost fierce fashion. “I like that.”

The rest of the night is passed much like that, both of them enjoying themselves immensely both during sex and in the breathing space between, where they talk about inane, meaningless things. Before they finally are too tired and go to sleep.

In the morning, Rin wakes up in bed alone; but there's a note on the bedside table and his clothes are neatly folded on the bench for him to put on.

Picking up the folded note, something slips out. Rin's fast reflexes has him grab it and open his hand to reveal an omamori. An obviously handmade one, made of good quality supplies.

_Yo mystery lover,_

_Yesterday was my last night here. Had to get up early so I'd be able to get back without any problems. Sorry for not waking you, but you play sleeping beauty so well I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Really enjoyed our time together. Even though we'll probably never meet again – though if we do, I wanna see if we can break our current record – I enjoyed it a lot and wanted to give you something._

_Thus the omamori. Grew up in a temple, so it's something I learned to make; mostly since my mom and dad didn't want me bugging them during “private time” I swear. This is one I made personally awhile back. Figure it will bring you luck. Supposed to help with luck after all, as much as guarding you from demons. Never know where and when those nasties will show up._

_See you again,_

_Jūzō_

Rin smiles and clutches the omamori to his chest. Something warm glows within him and his smile doesn't vanish for the rest of the day.

He strings the omamori around his neck and keeps it close; treasures it. Finding it easier to hold his head high no matter what people say about him, what looks they shoot at him.

And then everything changes.

Demons are way too real and Rin's one of them.

 


End file.
